APH: iNSaNiTY
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After getting locked in an abandoned house, the nations fear for their lives as one by one they are killed. Who is to blame, one of them! They slowly lose their sanity and narrow it down to the point where no one can trust anyone. Who will make it out alive? Who can they trust? And Who is the one doing this?
1. Chapter 1

iNSaNiTY

Chapter 1

"So like, you're East Malaysia?" America questioned the newest girl at the meeting, she was small, her black haired shinned with her short hair cut, her eyes were as blue as ocean, her clothing was simple, nothing more then a light dress.

"T-That's right," she said in the softest voice. "I-I prefer my human name, Alicia."

"Aw~ Cool dude," America smiled. "Well thanks for finally coming to one of our meetings! You're sister person thingy-"

"Y-you mean Malaysia?"

"Yeah sure," America said. "She's mean, I like you better."

"W-Well you're very out there aren't you?…"

"You know who I am right?" America got a great big smile. "USA! United States of America, got it?"

"I-I am aware of who you are," Alicia said. "Mr. Jones."

"Oh! You even know my human name!" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, do you like any video games or horror movies or hamburgers or-"

"America, leave her alone." England came in.

"But she could be my best buddy and I could not know it." America pouted.

"America, we need to start the meeting." Japan came in.

"H-Hello Japan, Britain." She smiled a bit.

"Veh!" Italy popped in now. "Hey guys, hey guys, I got this letter about this place, veh~" He exclaimed.

"Letter? What letter Italy?" Germany questioned.

"Veh~ It's a letter about this old house~ Their putting it up for sale and I dunno, they sent me info about it!"

"Oh! Give it here!" America jumped over to read it with the other two, others waited to hear it. "It says 'Old house for sale, very cheap, needs work done, yada yada-'"

"If you're not going to read it right, then don't read it!" England yelled. Alicia carefully squeezed herself through the small chaos to take a look at the letter, she was a bit shocked.

"Hm? What is it Alicia-san?" Japan asked.

"I-I've seen that house before," She got everyone's attention. "They say that people would get suck in there and go insane." They were all quiet now.

"Why on earth would someone try to sell it then?" England questioned.

"I say we check it out!" America laughed.

"America!" England smacked the back of the American's head.

"It's just a legend to keep little kids from running to it and making havoc." Alicia said. "It's not even true, none of the doors lock."

"Well let's go check it out then!" Prussia popped in out of no where now, everyone quickly turned around to him,

"P-Prussia? Why the hell are you here?" Germany questioned.

"Because I'm awesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Oui well, countries only." France said with a bit of a dull voice.

"What's with you?" England questioned.

"I'm sad today…" France said, then got right back into the mood. "Maybe a certain Iggy can cheer me up? Hon hon hon~"

"Shut your mouth!" England yelled. Alicia got a little freaked out by France's laughter and the Brit's angrily yelling, she hated yelling, and slowly back-upped away from them, only backing into someone. She squealed and quickly turned to see Canada standing there with the same expression.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squealed.

Canada only gave a soft smile. "It's okay." She got distracted from Canada and turned all attention to the little bear in his arms.

"Aw, he's cute." She smiled. Canada smiled a bit and lifted Kumajirou towards her, hinting that she could hold him. She got a great big grin and held the little bear, petting his soft fur and talking to him a bit, Kumajirou didn't mind too much.

Those two, they were the calmest ones there.

France and England had began arguing, America laughed, Japan tried to calm them down, Italy pulled at Romano's sleeve and asked him to get pasta while on the other side of him Spain was poking his shoulder asking him if he wanted tomatoes, Prussia mocked Germany, China simply joined in on the yelling, all with Russia staring at them and smiling.

"Shut up! All of you! Shut up!" Germany yelled, he got everyone's attention. "Look, since we're all distracted now, why don't we just go to the house and continue this damn meeting another time."

"Yay!" America cheered. "No one's really here anyway! I mean Poland didn't make it, Korea didn't come, Sweden and Finland got stuck at the airport-"

"My Baltic slaves never came." Russia came in with his creepy smile.

"So we're going?" Italy smiled.

"Ja. Only for a little while though! Everyone understand?" Germany said, everyone nodded. "Good." He took the letter from Italy's hand and looked for the address, then they headed there.

The house was old, creepy. It was big though, the windows were cracked, the painting on the house was cracking and faded, it really only showed the wooden part of it now. The grass surrounding was dead, nothing on the lawn and you couldn't see the backyard, if there even was one. Italy started running for the door until Germany pulled him back by the Italian's jacket collar. "Wait for the rest of us." He said and started to walk, the others followed behind.

"This place is creepy-Aru." China said looking around.

"Couldn't agree more." England agreed.

"Dude! This looks like this place in that video game you gave me!" America nudged Japan.

"H-Hai. It does." He agreed. He closely followed behind Germany and Italy as they went into the house. The inside wasn't much better, however, it was dust free, clean like a brand new house. The painting looked fresh, the wooden floor looked new, kinda think of it, the house looked brand new on the inside, unlike it's cover. "Maybe we should split up and look around? Then talk when we get back?"

"I agree with Japan!" America stated. "Okay! So allies! Follow me! Oh! And Alicia! You too!"

"H-Huh?" She jumped nervously at the American's loud voice.

"Are you okay? Aru?" China asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. M-Mr. America's voice is very loud."

"Tell me about it…" England mumbled. America grabbed onto the Brit's wrist and started to drag him as the others soon followed, not happy to have America leading the way. They went off to check the basement as the Axis went up to check the top floor room.

Italy ran up the stairs, Romano with Spain following close behind as Germany led the way all together. The stairs creaked with every step they took, Japan actually thought it would cave in, but it never did. They made it up the stairs and looked around a bit, peeking into each room, well each one that wasn't locked. Japan tried opening the locked ones, giving it a good pull or turn, but they never opened; that made him a bit suspicious, he remembered that girl say the doors didn't lock. Italy and Romano saw a door that opened to another stair case and they got curious, Italy already started to make his way up as Germany pulled him back down. Italy squirmed a bit as Germany picked him up off the stairs and put him back on the floor, Italy crying about how hard Germany grabbed him. Romano started to yell at Germany as Spain kind of panicked and tried to calm Romano down as Prussia laughed, all while Japan watched.

All of a sudden, they all stopped with the sound of screaming, that girl's scream. They paused and turned their heads toward the sound, from the basement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be continued~ Muw haha~!

Okay, so I don't own any of the characters used, not even Alicia, my friend Destiny created her to stand for East Malaysia, she is a FAN MADE Hetalia character, so don't go trying to look her up. Basically, she's very shy and cute and things, also very quiet and scared easily.

WARNING: The next few chapters will include deaths of major characters and people going insane….

Hope you Enjoy! :D

(BTW, also based off the song "iNSaNiTY" by Miku and Kaito (Vocaloid!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Germany and the others quickly ran down the stairs, through the creaking hallways, and down the basement staircase, only to arrive to the bloody scene. "What the hell is going on! ?" Germany yelled. He froze once they got there though, they all did. "W-What the hell happened! ?" Alicia cried and shook in America's arms, he had pulled her away from the scene. The others stood away in fear and panic.

"The lights went out," England said. "W-When they came back on… he was dead…" England looked back toward the puddle of blood where their friend had fallen. "China…" Japan gulped. China laid in the blood, his eyes still open but completely cold. A quick death had hit, a stab to his throat only once, and he was gone. "H-How did this… happen?"

"We don't know." Russia said. "It's like England said. The lights came on and he was dead." Germany gulped.

"We need to leave. Now!" He said and quickly started going toward the door, grabbing Italy by his shirt and pulling him with him. The others took another look at China and then walked up, more of ran, up the stairs and towards the door. Germany grabbed onto the knob and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, not at all. "I-It's locked!"

"What?" Prussia questioned and pushes his brother out of the way and then pulled the door. "I-It is."

"Beak it down!" Romano yelled. Prussia nodded and slammed his body into the door, then again, then once again, nothing budged it. He tried kicking it before Spain and France came over to help. Nothing would budge it.

"There has to be another way out!" America said.

"T-There's not…" Alicia cried, they all looked toward her. "This house… I-I know it somehow… there's no way out…" she cried again as America tried hugging her and petting her head, calming her down.

"Prussia, Spain, come with me." France said. "We're gonna look for a back way."

"Russia, Japan, you two go to the basement and see if there's any exit down there." Germany instructed. "England, you come with me."

"What about us?" America questioned and looked towards the two Italians and Canada.

"You guys stay here incase the door unlocks. Come on England." Germany began up the stairs again and England quickly followed. France, Prussia, and Spain headed toward the back as Russia and Japan headed back downstairs. America continued to "shh" the shaken Alicia as North and South stayed close together, Romano sill trying to beat at the door. Germany turned the corner and into one of the rooms, England following. "Britain check the windows." England nodded and tried opening some of the windows as Germany checked the doors in the hallways, almost all of them were locked. England searched around more for not one window to even budge.

"Their all locked." he called to Germany. "Should I try expanding the cracks?"

"Ja! Do that!" Germany called as he went towards the door to the staircase they tried to explore before Alicia had screamed. England looked around and grabbed a plank that had fallen from somewhere, then he slammed it into the window as hard as he can, then again, and once more, knowing it must of shattered the window; he was in shock when the window didn't have a single cracks. The cracks first there were gone, all of them, he looked toward the other windows to find not one of them were cracked anymore. He quickly went to the hallway and checked in another room, the same. He looked on in utter shock, just how did that happen?…

"Germany. The windows are no good." England said as he went for the staircase. "A-Are you up there, Germany?" No answer. England stood there for a minute and looked in a bit, total darkness. "G-Germany? Are you up there?" He called again, still no answer, complete silence. He figured Germany wasn't there, he turned his back to go to another door and the stairs creaked. England turned back thinking it was Germany, but…

A huge bang shook the house, surely everyone heard it, along with a scream. America's eyes widen at the sound and quickly went for the stairs. "W-Where are you going?" Canada called.

"That was England! Mattie, stay with them!" America called and quickly ran up the ground, leaving Canada with the other three nations. Kumajirou stayed in the Canadian's arms, but not calmly.

"Whata the hell is wrong with your bear! ?" Romano yelled at him as Kumajirou continued to growl. Canada barley noticed it but looked down at the little bear growling and snarling.

"I-I don't know." Canada said and tried to calm the bear, then seeing France, Spain, and Japan run up the stairs made him worry. Russia and Prussia walked over towards them though. "Do you know what happened?" Prussia asked. "N-non. We just heard England scream." Canada told him, Russia and Prussia looked at each other then toward the stairs as the others reached the top. They arrived to England on the ground, a small pool of blood under his head, and America checking him with Germany.

"What happened?" France asked. America put his handkerchief to the side of England's head as the wound's bleeding wouldn't slow down.

"I heard him call me and I came down," Germany started, "I heard the bang and his scream when I was coming, when I got here he was like this." America shook England's shoulder a bit and tried to wake him up but nothing seemed to work.

"He isn't dead right?" Spain gulped with the thought.

"Na he's still breathing." America said. "He's bleeding a lot though." the handkerchief was already soaked in blood. Japan bent down to help with the wound, then France peeked in the stair well. "We need to get him out of here."

"We didn't find an exit in the basement." Japan stated.

"Nothing in the back either or any other room down there." Spain continued. "And the windows wouldn't budge either."

"I heard England call that to me." Germany said, "The windows wouldn't crack." "There's no way out but the front door and zat is locked." France said. "So what now?"

"Look, I found a room up those stairs, ja?" Germany said. "I don't trust these rooms, not with all of them locked. I looked around upstairs and it seemed to be fine."

"That seems like the best idea right now." America agreed. "Let's just stay up there for now, stay away from the rest of this house and who ever is doing this to him and killed China."

"Hai I agree as well." Japan agreed. "We have no way out, it's better to just be safe for now."

"Come on let's pick Britain up stairs." France said, him and America went to pick him up but Spain stopped them.

"He obviously hit his head." he said. "You can't move people who hit their head."

"We have no other choice, he's out cold." America stated. Spain sighed and let them continue, having France and America carefully pick up his head and his back as Japan lifted his legs. "Germany go get my brother and the other three please." Germany nodded and went down the stairs as they carried the wounded Brit up the abandoned staircase. The attic wasn't just an attic but an actual room in the corner. "Put him on the bed." The other two nodded and carried England to the dusty old bed, placing him down as carefully as they could, "Watch his head," they finally laid him down and let go, then checked the wound. It had stopped bleeding at least but America kept the handkerchief to his head anyway.

They waited until Germany came back up with Alicia, then Canada behind him, but then realized Italy and Romano hadn't come with them. "Germany-San, where are Italy and Romano?" Japan asked. Germany turned behind him as well as Alicia and Canada to see neither of them.

"They were right behind us." Germany said. He started looking down the staircase, thinking they had just started fighting about who would go first up the stairs first, but they weren't there. "Italy. Come on. Get up here!" he called, but there was no response. "Italy!" he yelled again, he got nervous when neither of them answered. Japan and Spain looked toward him.

"Where are they?" Spain asked, everyone seemed to look toward Germany, waiting for any answer or for the two Italians to come up, but there was nothing at all. "T-..Their gone…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kay…. So that's done… *throw laptop at wall* AH SUCH A SHIT CHAPTER IM SORRYYYYYYY DXXXX I really am terrible with horror fics Q.Q I'm trying so hopefully the next one will be better *nod nod*

But thank you for reading~!

Countries dead: China (yeah I'm gonna keep track at the bottom now *nod nod*)


End file.
